


That Steve Sanders Smile

by MsMKT86



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Romance, What Could Have Been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMKT86/pseuds/MsMKT86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Andrea was helping Steve study and they kissed. - I couldn't believe that smile was for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Steve Sanders Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This is what should have happened after they kissed. Steve/Andrea could have been awesome. Missed opportunity.

"This shouldn't be happening." Andrea said gathering her books.

"Andrea wait." Steve said grabbing her by the arm before she left his bedroom. "Why shouldn't this be happening?"

"You're Steve Sanders." she answered quietly.

"So what?" he asked lifting her head to look at him in the eye.

"You're the cool guy. You don't kiss the geeky genius girls in your bedroom." she answered. "You make out with Kelly Taylors and Brenda Walshes."

"Andrea listen to me ok." Steve said with a sigh. "With you, I'm not just Steve Sanders, top guy. I don't have to be that guy. I can just be Steve." he said holding her by the arms.

"Steve what are you talking about?" she asked trying to get away from him.

"Listen, I only have to be myself when I'm with you, not the image I show everyone at school." Steve said.

"Steve I..." she began.

"No don't." he interrupted as he kissed her again. "I like you Andrea. This doesn't have to be weird or awkward. You and I are good together."

"We haven't been friends for that long Steve." she said.

"Long enough for me to know that with you I could have something real." he responded.

"I thought what you had with Kelly was real." Andrea said coyly.

"No. What I had with Kelly was an infatuation that I couldn't let go of. That's all, plus I'm over that." Steve said pulling Andrea into a tight embrace.

"I don't know. Don't you want to protect your image?" she asked as she finds herself embracing him back.

"What image? The guy who was flunking, needed a tutor, got one who happened to be his friend, who he likes."

"Of course you like me. We're friends." Andrea said.

"Andrea, I like you as more than a friend and you know it." Steve said pulling her down to him on the bed. She lie there with her back against his chest.

"What happens tomorrow?" she whispered.

"Tomorrow, I drive to your grandmother's house, pick you up for school and then we..." he said leaning over her to kiss her cheek, "are going to strut into West Beverly like we own the place."

"I don't know how to strut." Andrea said laughing.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Steve replied flashing the classic  _Steve Sanders_ smile. Andrea had always melted when he gave that smile to a girl he was dating or trying to impress. She was melting even more because this time, that smile was for her.


End file.
